


It's Not That Difficult To Close A Window

by letsdancetojoydivision



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdancetojoydivision/pseuds/letsdancetojoydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Traitor's Moon. Beka's on guard the night the Mourning Period finishes, when she hears some curious noises coming from an open window. There's no chance she's going to go investigate them, even if Seregil sounds like he's dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Difficult To Close A Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, so just a little short one-shot, hope you get a chuckle out of it

The moon was just rising, spilling light throughout the dilapidated city, casting strangely ominous shadows.  
  
She was on guard tonight, a rarity for someone of her position, but she missed the Urgazi, and the comfort of their shared memories and history. Now it was nice to patrol in companionable silence, keeping alert, but relaxed. The Mourning period was over, and they were no longer expecting any more guests from other clans.

Her ears pricked as she heard a faint groan. She looked around, scanning the ground for any sight of a collapsed or injured man, for the sound was definitely masculine.

She had _not_ expected Corporal Nikides' sniggering. She gave him a questioning look, which drew more laughter from the man. Just as she was about to ask him the reason, a second, louder groan rang out, and this one was _clearly_ not a moan of pain.

Beka flushed, instinctively turning to the source of the sound, locating an open balcony door. Corporal Nikkides continued his childish snickering, saying unapologetically, "Well, it _is_ the end of the Mourning period. You can't expect people not to _celebrate_ the fact." Beka rolled her eyes at his suggestive tone. They continued their shift on duty, the groans getting louder and more frequent.

Beka's flush refused to fade. What was the matter with her?! She was a Captain of the Queen's Horse Guard! She didn't blush like some virgin fool! She tried hard to ignore the noises the best she could, but started in surprise when she heard a very familiar pair of names screamed out for the world to hear. She both snorted and blushed further when she realised who the couple were.

But she was surpised by the peculiar pang of hurt she felt. She had never  _really_   been interested in Alec, and she had known that Seregil and he would end up together, before even they did, had even assumed it so, but still, it was hard to quell that slight feeling of almost jealousy.

 And it was strangely mortifying to hear Seregil like that. Despite looking as if they were the same age, she had memories of "uncle" Seregil from when she was barely walking. To hear him in the throes of passion felt like an intrusion, and somehow, just very, very _wrong_.

 A chorus of laughter and a couple of wolf-whistles rang out from the people in the troop familiar with the pair.

 This was getting quickly out of hand. Beka barked out a couple of quick orders for sobriety, smiling despite herself.  
  


~~~  
  


The next morning, there was light teasing from everyone, and a very flushed Alec. Even Klia joined in, to Beka's extreme amusement, and Alec's extreme embarrassment.

Yet Beka noticed that neither Alec nor Seregil could wipe the ridiculous smiles off their faces for the entirety of the day. Gross.


End file.
